The Sweet Performance
by Yumano Fritz
Summary: "Your life meant nothing before me. Now you see. My killing isn't something to be feared. It's an art. One that I indulge in so much."-Jhin was a weird champion. With his obsession with his performance it left many with more questions than anything.With new revelations coming up Jhin gets to once more indulge. Only chaos and bloodshed will happen. Let the show go on.
1. Madman's Match-GG

Death was never swift. Why would such an art be wasted in such a way. Death was a spectacle for all to see. One that most threw off as nature. While yes it could be a death by natural causes, where was the drama in that. Death was a show crowds should've lined up to see. At least when he did it they should've.

A hum filled the air in the League arena. The very walls vibrating the sound. The somber tune alerting the enemy team that he was there. It felt as if the very air had gotten colder. He was here and they all well knew that he would do anything for his "show" to occur. Even if that meant that he would trade his life for all of theirs to end. Just so he'd have his glorious moment.

Kindred looked around the creature encampment. The brambleback would soon appear for the first time during the match. She had made sure the ADC and Support were watching the river in case any greedy champions came her way. Kindred counted down in her head the time. Soon the announcer would start the commencement of minions. Then her part would start. As if on cue the Red Brambleback rose and with it her assault on it. Shortly following was a crescent magic attack due to the kind Soraka. And finally the sound of a bullet colliding with the hide of the creature was also heard.

" _One…. Two….. Three"_

The ADC twirling his rifle in some kind of show manner finally shot once more. The last shot sporting more power to it and giving Kindred just enough to use smite on the creature. Before Kindred could even say thank you the ADC had already ran off with a red hue to his movements. Soraka not far behind.

"Jhin please wait up" said Soraka as she clambered off to join her comrade.

Jhin gave the Celestial a dark chuckle. "The show hasn't even started yet. Do be calm."

Coming into their lane Jhin honed in on the enemy minions assaulting his own. Scanning to see what ones were the closet to death he started fire. Jhin had eliminated 5 before the enemy team started to show up. It was Vayne and Sona. Oh how the show would be wonderful tonight!

"I'm going to be very angry if you get blood on me" said Jhin as he continued to kill the minions. His words having some effect as it seemed to throw off the two. But the two couldn't dwell on such thoughts for too long. Jhin was killing faster than Vayne was able to. Despite what seemed to be a faster rate of attacking, Jhin still had firepower. Every 4th shot murdering whatever minion he had his sights on. Not to account for the speed such shot seemed to give him.

Soraka watched as Jhin destroyed the minions he saw. Such was a scary sight as Jhin was pushing the enemy bot duo back beyond the veiw of the river. She was now entertaining the thought that they could now be attacked by whatever jungler the enemy team had. It seemed though Jhin was on the same page. From his cloak he threw out two devices that clinked when they hit the ground and seemed to set themselves up. Soraka had heard of what Jhin could do but had never seen it. Hell no one bar a couple had truly seen the champion in action. The good part though seemed that the enemy duo couldn't see the traps.

Jhin was having such a good time watching the show go on. The cascade of sound as his bullet hit. To him no opera could match it. The very sound begging him to continue its melody. Every shot emulating the best verse of poetry. The show was close to starting. All he had to do was wait for the two targets to dance the wrong tune. Jhin gave himself a chuckle before he started to hum. The tune once again vibrating off the walls. Its tune making it harder for the two bot laners to fight.

Slowly but surely faults began to happen. A mistep here. A missed cross bolt that was meant for him, only to hit a minion instead. With these mistakes came all the performances that Jhin could do. Bullets firing off and hitting the ADC. Every now and then the Support got a little confidence and tried to hurt him. Curse her seeking magic. But two can dance a murderous dance. Focusing on her and her alone.

It seemed that Sona knew. Her erratic behavior more than showing. Jhin could taste her fear as Vayne tried to keep her mind in the place. What a bore for a performance. Killing a minion he was on his fourth shot. Twirling in hand like an act Jhin navigated into Sona's range and fired off his dreaded fourth buller. Its light red trailing and hitting her into her side. Pain shooting throught the support as she attempted to escape. Her movements cut short as Jhin used the rifle by his side and shot her.

Sona's eyes wide as she was stuck in place. It didn't help that Jhin had a red aura and moved more towards her. More shots resounding and impacting her. Sona played a song and used it to try and get away. When all seemed well something caught her ear. It sounded like something bouncing. She kept running only to see a shadow above her. And then it hit her and with a thump Sona died. Jhin laughing as he focused on the ADC that was left.

"You had no purpose until I gave you one. What a show. Encore" Jhin said as he once again seemed to move faster. Putting his rifle attachment to his shoulder he twisted it in place and fired. The bullets cutting through the minions and the land around him like nothing. Landing two shots, Jhin laughed as the final one went off. With a scream Vayne died under her tower. Life slipping from her. A rose springing up with her death until it grew and exploded causing the approaching minions to die before they even had a chance.

Jhin was laughing like a madman "So lovely!"

Before he could turn back and head back to the platform he heard one of his traps go off. Now he would use his less than stellar assistant to continue his performance. Taking his rifle he once again shot the enemy who triggered his trap. With a red hue and a burst of speed Jhin ran to get into a range where he could kill who ever thought of ruining his show. Soraka herself following up and preparing to attack as well.

What waited for Jhin was a trapped Diana. She was budging and suffered as the trap at her feet finally exploded and hurt her. She saw Jhin and used her cresent to get to him. Her light affecting him she quickly rushed to him bringing him in with a flash of light. She proceeded to unload a barrage of 3 attacks with the last hurting Jhin a bit much. Jhin was no fool, Any more and he would be dead. The enemy duo wouldn't be back for about 10 seconds. But that didn't mean that Diana couldn't finish him off. But it seemed luck was on his side. Right as Diana was about to once again use her cresent and possibly rush for another combo, a flurry of stars popped up on the ground and made it where she couldnt do anything. After that a star collided on the the same spot hurting Diana. Turning to see who couldve done this she saw Soraka and saw that she was raising her staff. Trying at anything to stop her she raised her Sword to rush her only to be shot in the back. A light filled the air as Soraka healed Jhin.

Jhin feeling a renewed vigor starting chasing Diana as she attempted to flee in the direction of the Dragon only to feel shots ring in the air and hit her. At 3 of them had hit. But Diana found a break as she rushed the poor scuttler and tried to get away. Only to end up as a pin cushion as Kindred shot her and ended what Jhin had started. With a start Kindred made her way Bot where Jhin was once again engaging the Bottom lane duo. This time going as far to taunt the Support.

"Your music lacks the cruelty of a masterpiece."

The support truly seemed to be shaken up now and it caused many problems for her. The first was the shots that started to hurt even more now. The red started to flow as she bled. Another shot echoed and now it hurt even more. She could tell. Just one more and she would once again die. Looking to Jhin she saw that lone eye in his mask gleam as he twirled his gun and paced towards her. With a resounding click the final bullet was shot.

"The fleeting moment before. That's the art"

With that Sona felt as the bullet killed her and once again she died and with her death, an explosive formed slowing her teammate allowing jhin to trap her near the tower. Vayne herself has now taken two shots from Jhin and heard a wolfs call as she finally was able to start running. Making it past the tower she had hope that she would be able to back to her Rift Platform. But she was surprised when the very ground around her became black and a wolfs head started to attack her. With the wolfs assault arrows started to fly. It didn't take more than 3 before Vayne fell to the ground blood going everywhere. All she do is gasp as her first tower was destroyed. Before the lights went out for her she saw Jhin destroy another one of her teammates who dared to come into the lane.

With maniacal laughter Jhin started to kill her team as they attmepted to kill him only for him and Soraka to pick them one by one off. All was dark soon and she gasped as yet another tower fell.

Jhin himself was ecstatic. His show was going better than he had even thought. So much art to decorate the surrounding lane. Hell some of the blood made it to the river making it a light red. It made him laugh maniacally. Looking to the Celestial at his side he waved her forward as he started running towards dragon. Seeing that Kindred had already started a dance with it he himself shot it with Soraka helping with her meager magic attacks. Soon enough a mighty roar sounded as the dark red dragon they faced died. Jhin felt stronger and let out another laugh as he rushed into midlane destroying the enemy who dared to step up to him and his performance.

The enemy team didn't last long. Again and again they fell to the bullets and traps and whatever Jhin had pulled out. With every death his spirits raising higher and higher. But with that came the praise he gave to his own team. Them being all females, many comments were on how he preferred this team over a bunch of useless males. It seemed that was all that was needed to make the team destroy the enemy team in the team fights.

Before they knew it though the announcer spoke exclaiming their victory. The enemy team had surrendered. With a jolly attitude he began to dance. The enemy team watching as the team just bested them. Moreso that they had just been destroyed by the Ionian Crazed Man Jhin. Jhin's whole team celebrating. Soon a familiar flash took them and took them back to the one place they all came from.

With a resounding flash noise Jhin's team reappeared at the Institute of War to be congratulated for their performance. Praises went all around as Jhin himself talked to everyone of his teammates and told them that without them his performance would've been ruined. The only one who truly understood that what Jhin was thanking them for was Soraka. When he told her she herself blushed and stuttered around him. With a chuckle he walked away only for the summoners to crowd his team and congratulate them themselves. Turning around he saw the latest stars in his performance. Each one of them grimacing in pain and a few stumbling. His lone eye shining as they gazed his way. Oh how fun they were. If only they knew what a pivotal role they had played. Then again he'd have all the time in the world to thank them. He wouldn't have a show for a long time to come.

Walking away he chuckled madly as he walked towards his quarters.

Sadly Jhin never noticed one thing. The shadow that was emulating obsession and want. Or did he notice a female who was looking for him to congratulate him and drag him along for a trip to dinner.

The area outside outside was weirder. A portal opened. But not one for the League. No this one was different. From this one came a person in a black coat with red clouds dotting the fabric. The figure looked towards the building she came out to. Her intent at looking at the building rundown to any who may have seen her out of a window. She scanned the building until she felt something. It was here. Just as the rumor had been said. She grinned to herself slightly. It seemed that she had been lucky enough her comrade had been able to manipulate events to be just like that fateful night so long ago. Now she had someone she had to talk to. And she had a deal this person might go for. Who knew. She was just an insane person. She never got the details.

- _ **And Cut-**_

 _ **Here is my latest story (Yes I know I have a few that should be updated. Don't worry I'm on it{Even though I have promised to update before})**_

 _ **This story will be a Naruto and League Crossover. Jhin is Naruto and all that pleasant stuff. I'm gonna add my own twist though. On the topic of twists this will be JhinXHarem. In this story Jhin will be more Jhin than Naruto. Honestly don't expect anything good or mushy. Jhin an awesome backstory that I will incorparate with Naruto. So just wait. Should anyone have a request for a Harem member just kindly send me your suggestion. It's not like im gonna say no. Unless its some hero or something.**_

 _ **As ever this is Yumano Fritz Singing off.**_


	2. Only Perfection Is Accepted

_**I do not own Naruto or League of Legends**_

* * *

Jhin loved his walks alone. So much time he could dedicate to his next act. Sadly though it seemed he would have to wait for his next performance. The summoners earned so much of his last match that they decided that they would give him a break. Not that Jhin really minded. He of course was more than capable of finding things to do. Soraka had actually requested a talk with him. While he would berate the Ionians for their clear lack of advancement in many fields, She was not one of them who was to be held at fault. Hell he himself at one time was just like them. Not when he was under the guise in the roaming circus. No it was a time before that.

The time before he made his mask. Back when he had a different mask. One that had been performed so well it fooled even himself. It wasn't until a set of events happened that Jhin found himself here. It was here that he fell into the love of the show. He remembered when he saw Red for the first time. It flowed down walls like a river, the blood flowing between the crack of pavement and buildings like water through hills. It was so beautiful to Jhin. He wanted more of this art. Hell he wanted a whole show. Why deny something so perfect to the world. Jhin didn't want to be the best. He wanted to be perfection. To have every show be a real life changer or even a real life stopper. It took too long to ge to this point though. Jhin would not let anything stand in his way of progress.

Jhin hummed a tune. Anytime he hummed the very walls he walked between seemed to echo it. Like an omen of what was lurking around the corner for those unaware. It was always wonderful to scare a summoner to near death and watch as they ran as if they saw a demon. Sure Jhin killed and wore a mask. But he was no Demon. The only demon he knew had been sealed in someone like him. But forget those thought. He didn't need worry about old times such as those. No Jhin had plans tonight. Soraka had offered to talk to the Raving Performer. Something that intrigued Jhin to no end. Sure he had a distate with how Ionians were. Never truly moving towards progress. Just set in one place like a snail. How he despised it.

How could you perform when everything was the same. Where was the drama in the same actions. A show needed a good composition. One that didn't bore people. One that people would be in wide eyed awe. And His performance delivered just that. Hell He had clients left and right pay for him to go and perform in the League. To kill and work on perfection. It was what he always desired. If only his matches actually put up a fight. They always seemed to run like chickens with their heads cut off. Sona being a prime example. She was a Support that tried to hard to be useful. She would've been better had she just stepped out of the spotlight and stayed what she should've been, Background music. For Jhin every death he caused was a art making. And her job was to stop that from happening. But then again that was her on the enemy team. She had been useful when she herself had fought with Jhin. Her Stuns did come in handy when he wanted to finish yet another performance. But even still Soraka was still his prefered.

Soraka knew Jhin back in his days of Kada Jhin. Back when he had yet to truly realize what he could do. But that did give him a soft spot for the Celestial. Not that Jhin would ever admit openly. Jhin himself never truly knew what he would do in those cases. But alas there was still other things to focus on. Such as where he was walking. Just walking around was useless. Jhin had bullets to make and upkeep on his equipment. Couldn't very well perform the best without everything looking its best.

Jhins humming still continued to vibrate along the walls. His elegant gait never shortening. Like the very act of walking was supposed to be perfect. Jhin eventually stopped humming and stopped walking altogether as he felt an eye on him. Looking around he couldn't see anything. He knew a few of the champions deemed usage of shadows to hide but even then they could be seen if you looked. Yet nothing appeared to be in the shadows in the hallway. In an instant footsteps approached and Jhin looked only to find himself pushed into the wall. Whoever pushed him kept the pressure there. It was obvious someone wanted a word. And no sooner than thinking that did two dagger like appendages find their ways to right in front of his throat. Well now he knew exactly who'd even be brave enough do shove him and force him into a wall.

"What do I owe the pleasantries Evelynn" Jhin said with a jovial tune. This had not been the first time the demon had cornered Jhin and had a talk with him.

Evelynn herself was looking sour. Her hand making its way to his cheek or what would've been his cheek through the mask and caressed it.

"You didn't come by and see me… Again. After all that death and destruction of life you can't even stop and see me? You make a demon very angry Jhin" Evelynn said as her spiked appendages moved closer to the eye slits in his mask. It was obvious she was wanting to talk to him and congratulate him in her own special way.

Jhin laughed." So you threaten to kill me over not visiting you. Well aren't you just the comedian. Such a star in a show that I should just bow to your every whim."

Evelynn obviously knew that he wasn't gonna just outright clamor to her words. If only he was like other males. He would've been so easy to stake a claim too. The performer caused so much mayhem that even she was aroused by it. She'd never seen such actions as his and never got tired of it. It didnt help when they fought in the League he'd never give into the pain she inflicted. Oh how she dreamed of what she could do to him. Her mind always went to the gutters. Then again she had to remember that his little "performances" were sometimes even more deadly than what she could do sometimes. Resigning with a sigh knowing she would not gain any ground into the mind of Jhin she trailed her spikes down to his chest and let them slide down his chest.

Jhin himself knew she was trying to get at something. He knew she loved their fights. He knew of her "interesting qualities" and always fought with the goal of a glorious show. One that was earned agaisnt such an opponent. All times he had gone against her she had become nothing but a rose that bloomed before a boom. Jhin could also feel the Spikes of hers making circles in his chest. How she could end him if she did it right. A finale with no performance.

Evelynn was content to think and it didn't seem Jhin was in a hurry to interupt her. She sighed angrily before looking into what she could see of his Golden eyes. Once again bring a spike near his eyes she spoke.

"Next time. Next time you will visit me. And we will have a little bonding moment. I'm getting tired of your little performance not including me. All that pain and suffering. But yet so artistic. I will have what I want or maybe we'll see what happens" Her spike looming in real close to the eye slit and the spike on his chest digging in just a bit to scratch.

Jhin just nodded. There was no point in fighting the demon. He had things to attend to tonight and he felt as if this wouldn't be the only interjection he would have. He did want to get ready for what could come in his next match. No matter how long it would be until it came.

Letting the Mad Artist go Evelynn started walking away her hips and spikes and swaying in the air. Jhin had to shake and look away. He again had things to do. Stepping off again Jhin continued to walk the hallways. Light laughter could be heard around. Jhin assumed some summoners and such were living it up. Jhin himself was not a man for the lights and music. If he did go and he only went with a few females, It was him sitting in the corner watching what happened and drinking his drink from a straw. Tonight was like any other though as he heard the shouts and laughter of people tipsy. How easy art they'd make. But there was another time. Jhin just wanted to get to his quarters. He had preparations. But even he knew the interruptions would not stop. It never seemed like they did anyday.

Jhin's movement down the hall once again continued. His steps resounding off the walls as his hum once did. His greaves made so much noise. But he never changed the way he was. To him how he was now was perfect. It was just the scene that needed to change. Jhin kept going through the motions his steps and breathing soon syncing. He felt truly at peace like this. It was a small thing but it made all the difference. Peace was a nice thing when he wasn't completely in the artistic mindset. Laughing to himself Jhin thought of what a childhood of piece could've done for him. His parents had made sure peace was never a part of his life. Hell he'd gladly turn those wretched fools inside out. Trying to kill him for something he couldn't control. Just like those three nin who had tried to kill him back when he was at the circus. They all but were just like them. They wanted to kill him for what they did not know. Jhin clenched his fist in anger. He always had amounted to nothing until he put the mask on. It was a sick fate.

Jhin stumbled a bit as he rembered bits and pieces of a life he'd never wished to live. Names and blood filled his vision causing him to slam into the wall. A rage coursing through his veins. He took his fist and punched the wall. How he hated this. This rage and what came with it. He felt so weak during it. He prized himself as perfection and on his prowess to anger his opponents without taunts affecting him. Yet here was leaning with his head to a wall looking at the floor. As if it had all the answers to his problems. Jhin hated his childhood with everything he had in his body. Every fiber and strand of DNA he had. He could never have been as grateful when he showed up to this world. A land of new opportunities. One that made a self trip to what he was now. He heard foot steps and a gasp. Jhin looked to the side. There stood none other than Sona. Her instrument in hand as it always was. Her face displaying fear yet a hint of worry.

Jhin was surprised when Sona started moving towards him. Jhin got ready for her to do something only to falter when he felt her hand on his cheek. Stopping his movement he looked towards her face. It was filled with something he'd never thought he'd see in the mute musician. Worry and sadness. Her Light blue Eyes peered into his visage of an eye. Her eyes conveying that even if the person in front of her was capable of killing her, as the League all but shown to well, she was still going to be there for him. He had all but been a comrade of hers once. At a time when the Summoners would pair the two up due to there respective arts. Even if both were not related to one another. She felt his pain and it worried her. Anytime she saw him it was in some way or fashion dancing or in that walk of his humming that tune he seemed to know so well. Her hand stayed on his cheek as the other played her instrument. Hoping to soothe whatever the Performer had been thinking on. She noticed he started to breathe slower. She always knew how he breathed with how loud he could be with it. She went to remove her hand only to have his join hers. His armored fingers on top of hers as he calmed down more and more.

His Eye looking into hers as he stood slowly up again. Once again showing how taller he was. He came closer and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to where his mouth was and kissed, or what would've been a kiss, her hand. Sona blushing at the action. The man in front of her was never know for emotions other than that of a psychotic murderer. Many of the champions doubted sometimes he was human. Sona look again at him and towards eyes he let go of her hand and stared at her.

"Thank you….Sona" And with that he stepped off. Sona only having the time to see him go. She looked down and hoped that somehow she had helped. She lost her trail of thought. Mainly due to the fact that at her feet was a Rose. A beautiful one too. It she had to guess it was one that would've been hard to breed. It was an elegant red. Like the color of blood. She knew then what it was. It was Jhin's way of thanking her. She took the rose and walked off with it. She knew of a couple places that she could set it. As it would be a good memory she had with the performer.

Jhin himself finally had arrived at his room. He sighed in content as he opened the room and saw it in its usual state. Dimmed lights and parts and dust everywhere. He always decided that his own room would be better to work on his gun and the making of bullets over something else. Luckily he still had part of it clean. Any part he didn't designate as modification areas were kept clean and such was the perfection that added to his room. Things just as they were needed. Jhin went towards one of his couches. He took a seat hearing as the clank of his armor resounded through his room. For such a talent he could't help but again ponder.

Whatever Sona had done really was helpful. Somehow she had managed to quill whatever anger he had held. Consider what the source was he was amazed at the fact he felt the anger slip away. He berated himself for such emotions. Even more for the fact that anyone could have seen it. But he had to remind himself that every artist had their bad moments. He had only a handful and would hopefully keep it to that. Jhin sighed as he knew it was getting late. He still had to go and see the Celestial. He had told her he'd see her. It wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't ready to retire for the night. So might as well use what he could of it and do something useful. He never knew what Soraka could talk about or what he could learn from her. There was a whole world of possibility. He just had to move on it. Looking around to see if there was anything he would need he resigned to just heading there. He got up and moved to the door. With one look he exited his room and started for where he knew Soraka's room was located.

A few minutes later a energetic knock on Jhin's door was heard. It occurred again….and then again…...and again…..and then it went on for non-stop. When it was clear that Jhin wasn't going to answer the person knocked peeked in. Seeing that Jhin had not been in his abode the visitor gave a sad sigh.

"Oh man. No celebration for him. Awh man why'd I have to be so late. I just wanted to talk about guns and explosions. Is that too much too ask for."

With those words said the figure sadly walked back to her room. She sighed even heavier. She wasn't the only one who seemed to be looking for Jhin. Behind the corner was another female. One who seemed to have the same idea as the other visitor. She frowned. She was sure he'd be here. It's not like he ever went places. At least not that she had ever seen. Then again she more used to following him thinking of something that would wooh him with her awesome charms. She had no doubt though. The females here while somewhat scared of the man that was Jhin, would also take any opportunity to learn what Jhin really was. She herself loved the style he held himself too. His battles reminding her all too much of the executions she once held. She giggled. Oh she'd wooh him. It wasn't like anyone else could. With that she walked off to her room.

Throughout everything no one saw the shadows move into the unoccupied room. All that needed to happen now was Jhin to come back. Then a suprise would be waiting for one. One the shadow had planned on for so long. Jhin would be hers. He had taken something from her. Now she was going to repay him. Sure her master had been killed by the murderer. But she wouldn't be as strong and rival many of the champions here. All her pieces would fall in place.

* * *

 _ **And now we have that. What a chapter. Some small hints at Jhin's life when he was a kid {Aka Naruto}. I plan to make the flashback tell a tale so that it** **doesn't**_ _ **take away from the story. As you can see Females are already being enamored by Jhin. Whether he knows or not. Many might** **sunrise** **you that I add . Honestly I'd like to know what you guys want as far as Females in the story. I will add a few Naruto females if I like them enough. Next Chapter will go more into Jhin's past and more along those lines. Should you have any suggestions please do share. I love when community provides feedback. As well if anyone wouldn't mind the rambling of an insane writer, I do need a beta reader. So if you got the guts and grime just tell me. I don't normally bite.  
** -As always be cool and that sappy stuff. Yumano Fritz Tagging Out-  
_


	3. The Pleasantries of a Celestial

Jhin walked in a nice comfortable pace all while maintaining his ever elegant gait. His destination a few hallways down. It gave him a moment to think once more about things. Things like what he would truly do until the next time he perform. Was this a punishment against him or had he merely done so well that he could be afforded his own time. The perfectionist he was knew it was the latter. His whole last game had been almost one of a kind. The show never stopped as he had never died nor his team. They had all but destroyed the enemy team. If anything the praises he got from every one when he got back was proof enough. Jhin couldn't lie that he didn't appreciate the praise. It was all deserved after his how he and his team performed.

Jhin's last match came to mind. More importantly who he had been working with. His support had been Soraka the Celestial. He would not lie when he said she was one of his more requested supports. She knew how he acted and functioned. Then again she had a history on him. She had been there during his "Golden Demon" days. While they had never met before the League, He was grateful for someone who knew how he worked. The Jungler was Kindred. Kindred was exotic to say the least. Jhin had never seen a creature quite like her. She and that beast that followed her were quite the conundrum. He could tell though her gaze would often be on him.

Jhin's mid lane on the team had been Syndra. She was one he was almost always paired with. She was another Ionian and a very dangerous one. He was no fool to ever think he could just simply kill her in a fight. Syndra was a very powerful mage. One that could manipulate the battle to her liking before executing her enemy. He did hand it to the mage that she did have a very artsy way in her method of killing. It did make talking to her somewhat bearable. That and she was in somewhat of the same boat as him. She was wanted by the Ionians dead. He had wondered if he was ever going to get a contract on her. Speaking on the Sovereign, she was walking down the same hallway. Weird to not see her floating.

It would seem that them being in the same place would catch Syndra's attention. The Dark Sovereign stopping in her tracks and looking towards him. She smiled a smile Jhin knew to well. It was one a predator has when stalking prey. One that he would rather have not seen as he did have someone he needed to see.

"It's a pleasure to see you about Jhin. You wouldn't happen to be walking around would you. It seems I may have lost something. And you'd be the perfect one to help." Syndra drew closer in to the perfomer.  
Jhin could feel the power oozing off Syndra. Now was not the time for such pleasantries. Jhin instead back a few paces to keep distance between them.

"Sorry Sovereign but I must deny. I have such an important show to perform. You understand. Time just isn't on my side. I must bade you a farewell for today in hopes we cross paths at a later date."

Jhin started walking again. He hadn't been stopped after a couple seconds of walking meaning if anything his word seemed to strike her. Then again she could just be hatching a scheme of her own. Though it would never amount to any small play Jhin could come up with.

Syndra herself was quite annoyed as she saw the madman disapeer behind a corner. Her random chance of running into Jhin had been nice. She was hoping she could've wrapped him up and brought him to her room. It was plenty dark and she wanted some company anyways. Plus she had wanted to talk about their match earlier. But the stupid man was already gone. Their match had been great for her. She had gotten the perfect chance to be stronger and more than she already was and could only thank Jhin for carrying the team so well. Sighing angrily she knew she'd have another opportunity. She'd plan something that the performer couldn't and wouldn't want to escape.

Jhin was now standing outside of Soraka's room. Looking at the door he felt like hesitating. Something inside him told him that something different was in store for him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jhin reached up and knocked on the door. Behind the door he could hear the shuffling of what he could tell was Soraka's hooves. It seemed as if she was preparing for his arrival. How nice of her. She must of known of how much he liked perfection that she was trying to make just that. In a few moments Soraka's door opened up and Soraka peeked her head out.

At seeing Jhin her faced seemed to calm. She opened the door a bit more letting the smell of nature flow out. That was a suprise.

"It's good to see that you showed up Jhin. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't have shown up. Would you like to come in?" Asked Soraka

Jhin gave a small chuckle that echoed in his mask. He gave a slight nod and Soraka opened her door fully. Jhin stepped in and looked wide eyed at what he saw. Her room was beautiful. It was a recreation of a spring with a huge waterfall towards the back of what would've been the room. Tall trees sprang up giving the room shade from whatever light source there was. It was something he had never had the opportunity to see in his life. This beauty was so perfect. It was something Jhin would want to paint.

"Its marvelous" Jhin said with his tone far out. It was obvious he was entranced by everything. How she did it he'd never know. But for now he wanted to just gaze at it. While Jhin would never say this to the Celestial or anyone else, but this was almost as good as his art. Just a splash of red and it almost be one of his masterpieces. A soft giggle though brought him out of his musing. Looking over he saw Soraka was the culprit with her hand over her mouth giggling at him.

"I'm glad that you like this. Not many have had the opportunity to see it so it makes me feel better about the choice." Soraka said while moving deeper into the landscape.

Following her Jhin could see it was like a forest from an art painting. Flowers decorated the ground and grass that was a healthy sheen of green permitted the ground. Jhin wanted to pinch himself. It was like a dream. Eventually Soraka stopped at an area that seemed to be what her kitchen would be. There was a tree that had been cut into the shape of a table with chairs that were rocks that formed from the ground up with green moss on them. Her Stove was a precisely cut stone tablet placed on what would seem to be some kind of heat point. A Volcano spot? That would make sense. Everything about this place was in some way a part of nature. He was sure she could've controlled the lights that seemed to be some artificial sun.

Taking a seat in one of the rock chairs Jhin was pleasantly surprised to see it was comfortable and the very stone seemed to adjust itself to his body. Oh how he'd have to thank Soraka for this. Soraka herself was over at the stone tablet putting a teapot on the stone tablet. That would prove somewhat of his theory right.

After she put the teapot on the Celestial grabbed from a few small trees that were growing next to her "stove" and brought the over to the table where she too took a seat facing Jhin. As she sat down she staired into the lone eye of a man she had known for too long. Not just in the League. She remembered the stories of the circus boy that had been Jhin. She had at one point seen the circus herself. It was when the League had first been made. After her first win she took a trip back to Ionia for a trip to remember why she was there. As it would be there was a circus and that's when she had first seen the old Jhin. Jhin was a many things for the circus. But one thing he excelled at was dancing after shows with the audience. Everyone loved dancing with him. Then again that explained how he got his victims so easily.

With a shake of her head Soraka turned back to the present events. It would do no good to dwell on those topics. Without them the crazy artist in front of her may never have entered the League. Soraka smiled and look towards Jhin once again.

"How long has it been since you joined. It seems like so many ages ago."

Jhin chuckled at that. Seeing the Celestial caught up in the past was no doubt funny.

"It's been a couple of years. But then again what are years to you? I'll wither and make my final project before you age. You are a being of such elegance Soraka."

Soraka blushed at that. She knew that the artist had a way with words. If what she heard from other female champions was to go after.

"Thank you Jhin. Its been so long since I've had this. The joy of just small talk with you."

Jhin looked sad at that. That was a new one. Even Jhin knew that. While Jhin was murderous and crazy. He tried to be the best for his Support. A good ADC was nothing without a Support. Jhin was a believer that both sides contributed and while he contributed towards the game he never really did much for the after. Hell Soraka had only invited during the after event. This was one of the few times he had even bothered to stay behind to congratulate her.

Soraka saw the conflict in Jhin. She knew that his nature was something that had to do with it. Moving towards him she took and place her hands on the side of his mask.

"Jhin. I know you well. And to me it doesn't matter that sometimes you don't stay. You are a strong and you show it on the grounds. What you say there is enough for me. Thank you Jhin."

Jhin placed his hand on top of hers and looked up. His one golden eye meeting hers. Taking her hand and placing it on the mouth piece of his mask he mocked kissed her hands.

"Thank you for your consideration Mi'lady. I don't know where I be at without you."

"You'd probably be biting the dust too often for your liking." Soraka laughed lightly returning her hands to the table in front of her.

As if on a cue the Teapot started steaming cueing it was ready for serving. Soraka got up and carefully grabbing the pot, put it on a clay tray. Heading back to the table she put the fruits on the tray as well.

"Would you like some tea Jhin?"

Jhin shook his head yes and embraced the sweet smell as Soraka got out clay cups as well and started pouring the tea. He could recognize the sweet smell anywhere. Honey dew and a tad pinch of herbs. An Iona favorite. Jhin chuckled again at that. Soraka took her home with her he guessed. Accepting one of the cups she offered he sipped it. The sweet blend excited his taste buds. How he'd have to visit a Tea Shop when he took another contract. He went for another sip before he relized he had drank the portion all at once. How saddening.

Soraka seeing his downcast expression smiled and took the cup from his hand. She poured him another glass while also taking one of the fruits and adding it to the tea. She knew he never showed his face. Not after what happened with him and the Nin. Handing him the cup again she saw him take another sip and shudder. She was about to ask if he was alright but was stopped when he gave a pleasant sigh. Soraka could get used to this. Small talk with one of the most, If not the most, dangerous champions.

Jhin once again finished his cup of tea, albeit slower as whatever fruit the Celestial added made the tea some type of sin. Every did have their type of art he supposed. Soraka just had one that pleased him in some fashon. Setting his cup down on the wooden table he looked to Soraka. The Celestial was finishing her cup now and was sighing pleasantly at what he assumed was her cup of tea. Shared sentiment. She looked to him and smiled once again.

"Jhin I want to thank you. Ever since you partnered with me we've ranked up a lot. As of now our team is one of the best. I don't know if I'll ever have a ADC as good as you."

Jhin was surprised somewhat. She had already expressed this in a fashion. But then again when a person had thanks they were more intended to say it more than once. Laughing lightly he nodded. 

"I can say that you have been one of the best supports I've ever had and you also played a role in our ranking. An ADC is nothing without a support. You have all the right to be upheld as a wonderful champion as well."

Soraka nodded. The birds nest in one of the trees on the edge of her "Kitchen" started chirping.

"Is it late already. Man how the time has passed."

Soraka got up and got up and started putting away the things she had used today. When she was done she look to Jhin. Jhin himself got up and followed Soraka to her door. He knew that he'd leave tonight but he was glad to have the time he did. While art was a single precious moment, that did not mean other people themselves could be a glorious project. Jhin stepped out of the room and once again embraced the modern building. Looking to Soraka he did an elegant bow.

"Thank you for the time and refreshments Mi'lady. May we share such pleasantries again one night. Do remember we have a very long vacation."

With that Jhin started walking off to his room. In his elegant Gait and all. Soraka watched him as he turned down the hallway. The Celestial bit her lip lightly and sighed sadly. She had thought to offer him to stay the night. But she knew he wouldn't accept. Soraka would just have to worm her way into his heart. Even if there were others he never knew had the same goal. Soraka closed her door and went about her own business so she could call it a night.

Sadly though, she never noticed a bright red puddle that had been watching her door as Jhin both came and left. The puddle shaking as it began to radiate jealousy. But as soon as the puddle began its fit it seemed to disappear. 


End file.
